girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Ashely
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue • voiced by Yoshida Son "?" ─ On summon. "?" ─ Defeated. "?" ─ Ultimate. "?" ─ On selection. "The one that also has monster blood is the only friend I have. No matter what happens, I shall not harm her." "?" "?" "?" "?" Interaction Quotes "Master, could you do it again?" ─ Touch. "Master! Only lovers can do this!" ─ Kiss. "Mater, should I be happy?" ─ Massage. Intimacy Visit "Human, I wonder, what's the difference bwtween you and me..." No answer "I don't know, why would you come?" "I was created by a monster, I am a monster without feelings, only killing." "This is me, they should be scared and I'm getting used to it." "But why? Why would you come?" The next part "Let's continue the story." "Though I'm a monster, I have the right to live." "Other monsters taught me how to fight, survive, then I just left home." "Now, it's only him living in loneliness." "I wonder how's his life..." Human and Monster "Yes, I'm not full human and I'm not full monster." "Between human and monster, I'm the only one." "I'm not in either side, or accepted by either side." "But what's the difference? If I'm the monster because of killing, where is my human part?" "Could you tell me?" About ears "My ears? Elf?" "What's that? I've never seen it before, but I'd love to see..." "No, my ears can't be touched, it feels weird." "There are many nerves, feels strong when you touch it." "Stop! Stop! Don't touch!" "...The only friend touched last time, and my monster blood was awaken..." "Luckily, I was young..." "As a punishment, I won't tell you another meaning of doing this." You and me "True, I'd love to see other places..." "I used to many places, but they all fear me." "I... didn't do anything bad..." "Maybe they just... fear me... as a monster..." "I don't know what would I choose, to be human or monster..." "How about going out? Maybe I will be brave when you are with me..." Your wish (Engagement) "How about a story? About a monster who wants to be human with a human curious about monsters." "At last, that girl didn't become human or monster. The human didn't change as well." "So, it just the story of two friends." "Or, more than friends..." "I am, and always will be a monster, alone on the path of half man half monster." "You still don't know that meaning? Then just keep it that way." "Maybe when the world comes to the end, I will tell you about that." Special Gift "Master, here." Gifting "I don't want this." ─ When disliking a gift. "Well, I accept." ─ When liking a gift. "I love this, thanks master!" ─ When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = Bio Ashely was raised by monsters, having a better affinity with them than with humans. Recently, she is very keen on befriending Medusa. |hasSkins = 1|awkSkin = 1|availableSkin = 1 |skinCard = 1|awkCard = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Middle Category:Perity Category:SX BG Category:Awakened